iGraduate
by JL89
Summary: It's graduation season for the iCarly gang. Worrying about school, finals, and webshows is not the only problems they face. My 3rd CAM story. In Carly and Sam's POV. From the Author of Calling You and The Holiday Girl, ENJOY! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

(Carly's POV)

Man, I hate January. Even more now than the years before. Why you ask? Because it's the end of first semester at school. This means only one more semester and four more months until Graduation. The one day which every high school student look forward to. And if I don't get my act together then I don't get to walk and get my diploma.

That's why I'm here, trapped in my room. Surrounded by mountains of books. Learning everything I can. Geometry, Economics, Intro to Business, everything form my classes so I don't fail.

Kicking my feet at the headboard of my bed and tapping the eraser from the pencil on my red lips, I let out a breath of surrender. Laying my head down on the unbreakable surface of my text book, letting my brain take a break. Having it expand to its original form.

"I quit." I say out loud to myself, since nobody could come over since Spencer put a ban on it. Saying that I needed time to study. He went to an art exhibit and will be gone all day. So you think I can have people come over, right?

Wrong!

Spencer has Freddie's mom, Ms. Benson, keep checking up on me. And that's something I don't want to deal with. Even though she is a nice lady, there are times I just can't take it.

I look down at my notebook. Nothing but the aggrandizement of vacant spaces. I have to write a paper about how General Motors is set to debut the new 2010 Cadillac SRX at the next Detroit auto show. Wow, so much enjoyment.

Pulling out my cell phone, it was 3:45pm. Winter break was over which means school starts again tomorrow. At least I get to see Sam tomorrow. That's always fantastic. Even if she can be unbearable at times. But she is still my best friend. Speaking of which.

Where was she? I've been texting her all day and so far got no response. She always texts me back, no matter what. I open the paper back up and look under the Crime/Law section to see if her name was listed again. Nothing. At least I know she's free. For now.

"God, I'm so bored," I cry out while loading up my backpack. Lying on my back and spreading myself out on the bed, letting myself intermingle in with the flower blanket that I lay upon. Starting up at the ceiling I begin to think about life after high school until everything goes black. My eyelids lost the battle to sleep due to boredom.

I open up my eyes and look at the clock on the nightstand. 6:45pm. Three hours I've been out for, but it doesn't feel like I got any rest. You can insert that to the things I hate. Sleep with no rest.

Getting out of bed I begin to strip the clothing off my body. First starting with my Cuddlefish t-shirt, then my blue jeans. Leaving my bra and panties on.

"Spencer!" I call out my bedroom door. "You home?"

No answer.

I undo my bra and glide my panties, leaving me naked as I walk out of my room. The only thing to save me, if Spencer was home, was a quick scurry to the bathroom. But nobody was home. So I had nothing to worry about. Even if I do have a gut feeling somebody was watching me. Like Freddie had some secret cameras wired up for times like this.

I turn on the shower and wait a minute. Letting the shower get hot and steamy, like some of my dreams. Stepping inside, the water washes away all the deceased skin off me, revealing a new layer with shine. I put some apple-lime scented shampoo in my hair, giving it some life. Running my fingers through my hair, I begin to think about Sam again. This time so much that I swear I can hear her voice.

"Don't you see the writings on the wall? You're in way over your head." I can hear her attempt to sing. "The time has come for no more words. A thousand threats I've hear before." This time it sounded too genuine to be true.

Peaking my head out the fish cartoon curtain, Spencer really has a thing for fish, I see Sam dancing around the bathroom. Shaking her butt around and bobbing her head up and down.

"Sam!" My voice causes her to squeal and jump around, pulling out her earbugs from her ears.

"Hey cupcake." She smiles from ear to ear, showing me all of her teeth. Even her two front ones that remind me of bunny teeth. "I didn't think you were home."

I let out a scowl, "Like you didn't hear the shower going?"

"Oh, right." Her eyes move their sights downward.

My eyes follow hers and finds out what she was staring at. My leg was showing, which left little to the mind's eye of what was only inches away of being exposed. Acting on intuition, I jump behind the curtain, making sure my head was the only part of my anatomy was showing.

Sam sticks out her bottom lip and pouts. "Aww." Her face becomes more solemn. "Mama wants a peak."

I couldn't help but laugh, which of course, makes Sam laugh. "You wish." She shrugs. "Go wait downstairs. I'll call you back up when I'm dressed."

Sam lets out a grumble and scruffs her feet across the floor as she leaves. But not before she turns back to me and tells me to. "Hurry up."

I couldn't help but look at her. Couldn't help how her long, blonde hair hanged at the sides of her face. Almost covering her face from me. Couldn't help how I enjoyed the way she looked in her clothes. The blue tank top/grey flannel shirt hanging loose from her body, not showing how fit she is but got better by the way her skater jeans fit on her like skin. Hugging her in all the right places.

Sam sat on the edge of my bed; her legs folded Indian-style, eating some popcorn that she made. "Next time you get popcorn. Make sure you get extra butter."

"You're not supposed to be here." I continue to remind her as I take some popcorn out of the bowl. "If Ms. Benson catches you here—"

"We are fucked." I squirm every time Sam uses vulgar language. "Besides, she won't bother us anyway."

"How can you be so sure?" I tilt one eyebrow up at her.

"She's giving Freddie a bubble bath. Remember? Every night at seven, Freddie's mom gives him a bubble bath."

"How can you remember that but not do your homework?" I move back so I was leaning against the headboard.

Sam sets the empty bowl on the floor and does the same. "Ok, what did I say about using the H-word around me?"

I roll my eyes. "Every time you say the H-word a Fat Cake loses their wings." Like there is a Fate Cake paradise.

"Right. And I remember that because it's important."

"Why?"

"Because it guarantees me alone time with you." She says snuggling against me.

I stroke her head, letting her know how charming that is. If I didn't know better, I would think that Sam and I were dating. But we weren't. We just act this way to keep the other from feeling lonesome due to not having a boyfriend. I don't mind doing this; it's just for fun really. Nothing serious.

"Can I spend the night? My mom has some fisherman over and I can't stand the smell of tuna." She says in my chest.

"Sure. You're already here."

School was the same as always. Just that after being gone for so long it feels like the first day of school again. Catching up with old friends, asking them how their vacation went. That's what fills the hallways.

I stayed at my locker, looking at my refection in the mirror that I had placed on the inside door. My hair was done up in a ponytail, showing the high bone structure of my neck. Something a vampire would love to feast on. The sunlight golden t-shirt complemented my skin by making it brighter. Designer jeans hanging off my petite hips. I felt like this was the first day of school and I even looked like it.

"Good morning, Carly." Freddie Benson, my neighbor and tech producer from iCarly, greets me as he leans a shoulder against one of the lockers.

"Hey Freddie," I grab some books and shut my locker. Freddie had grown up some. He got taller, voice a little deeper, and his dirt brown hair a little shaggier. Any girl would be blessed to hook up with him. But he is still holding on any hope he has left of hooking up with me. No matter how many times I tell him no.

"You ready for finals?" He asks flashing a smile.

"I guess," I put some of my fingers to my lips. They still smell like strawberry, the aroma of Sam's shampoo. I couldn't help but grin when I think back to this morning. The way we woke up, our legs wrap up in one another. Our faces pressed together, sharing one breath.

"You guess?" Freddie asks breaking me out of my daydream. "Carly, it's our senior year. You just can't guess anymore."

He was starting to sound like Spencer. What is with everyone and me passing? Who do I look like? Sam? No offense to her but I have, by far, more advanced grades than her. But I still love her.

"What are you so worried? Did a dork convention get cancelled?" I smile. But he doesn't.

"No! Call me crazy, but I would like to graduate with you. So you better not blow off first semester finals."

The way he was acting, I wanted Freddie to blow off.

"Alright!" I hold my hands up. "I'm ready. There you glad?"

"Now? Yea."

Finally, one person off my back. The warning bell rings, as everyone starts to head for their classrooms. Freddie begins to walk away.

"I got to go. Advance English can't wait." He says waving.

"Have fun." I tell him, waving back before heading of to my class, Geometry.

I didn't see Sam at school today. This was bizarre because we arrived at school together. But after we arrived, she went her own way. No good byes. No hugs. No I'll see you later. Nothing. Just out of the car and left.

"Hey Carly," Spencer, my older brother and care taker, greets me as I enter our home. He was on the couch, working on some wires that were connected to some black box. "How was school?"

"It was ok." I place my backpack on the floor next to the door and go sit next to him. "Did Sam stop by or call?"

"No, why? You guys had a fight?" Spencer sets down the box.

"No." I wipe my palms on my kneecaps. "I was just wondering."

"You sure? She's been acting really out of the ordinary lately."

I squint my eyes at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, this morning she wanted to borrow my law book. Said something along the lines of keeping her mind busy."

"Whoa! What? Now I'm scared! What?" The thought of Sam trying to keep her mind busy in truth did scare me. For the years we've been friends, the only time Sam keeps her mind busy is when she waits for food. And that's only last five seconds. Ten if we're lucky.

"You don't have to fret, Carls." Spencer rubs me on the shoulder. "Maybe she is making her brain stronger. You know, studying. Like something you should be doing."

I let out a cry. "Come on, Spencer. Can't you just give me one night to rest? You know, the suicide rate goes up due to older brothers making their little sisters study to their death." I rest my head upon his shoulder and in the most over theatrical voice, "You don't want that to happen to your sister, do you?"

The incorporation of my words was getting to him. Making him think long and hard. "Oh ok. Just tonight though."

"YES! Thanks Spencer. I'm going to my room. Call me when dinner is ready." I gallop up the stairs to my room. Not knowing if he heard me since he was now working on putting the fire out from his black box.

Lying on my bed, looking up at the ceiling, it was just like yesterday. But this time I don't think Sam was going to stop by. Not with her being "busy" and all. I picked up my cell phone and dialed her number. No answer but I got her voice mail.

"Hey Sam. It's me Carly. I hope everything is going great since you wouldn't talk to me. I hope I didn't piss you off or anything. Please call me back. I love you my cupcake." I hang up the phone and look at the time.

I dial her number again, to listen to her voicemail. Just to hear her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sam's POV)

Nothing. That's all I can think of. Nothing. Where is my muse when I need her? I'm supposed to write a short story for class but my pages are empty. Even with Spencer's law book, I still can't get any ideals.

All it taught me was how to be more careful when I'm doing things. Something I really need to know about. I close my notebook and gaze at the cover. The cherry red cover was covered in black sharpie expressing every sensation that was within me.

School is boring. I hate Ms. Briggs. Freddie is a dork. All plastered on the cover. But what's on the center, that's the holy grail of my feelings. A huge heart with Sam & Carly in the middle.

A smile overcomes me every time I stare at it. Having feelings for your best friend is ordinary right? I've always had feelings for Carly, but I always kept them under control. But not anymore.

School is going to end soon. Graduation. Which means Carly is going to go away to college and I won't get to see her anymore. That's why I have been keeping my mind busy. Maybe if I study I can go away with Carly and live happily ever after.

But of course, this is reality. There is no happily ever after. Just the constant reminder of how my life sucks. My mom is kind of crazy, my school life is on a demise, and worst of all…my first kiss was with Freddie! EWW! Looking at my room, it was another reminder. Sick baby blue color paint on my walls, which is peeling off. Green carpeting on my floors. Murky curtains that obstruct the sun and the world from me. You would think why somebody would continue to live in these intolerable conditions. I'll tell you why. It's because there is one thing in this bedroom that is attractive. And it is on the wall next to my bed. A single picture of one Miss Carly Shay.

Oh Carly, my Carly, so lovable and wholesome, her smile could brighten the night. So stunning she could raise the dead. I lie back on my right side, resting my head on the fresh pillow, looking at her picture. My eyes lock with hers. Her voice singing words to me that I can only hear. I think back to last night. The way my body was crumble up next to hers. How her arms were wrapped around me. Like I was her own teddy bear. The way it felt to have her hand up my shirt and her fingers under the waistband of my pajama boxers, just touching my skin.

OH GOD, HOW I WANTED THAT FEELING TO LAST FOREVER! I picked up my cell phone off my nightstand and checked my voicemail. One new message. It was from CARLY! OMG! Umm…ok remind me ever to do that again. I listen to it. Her voice so sad. It was breaking my heart. Aw, I love you to my sweet cupcake.

The message ends and I hold the phone close to my chest. "Oh, Carly. Only if you really felt the same way for me as I do for you." I tell the picture. Giving her lips a kiss before closing my eyes and letting the sleep take over me.

"Sam. Sam? Sam, are you listening to me?" Freddie keeps on saying. And to respond his question, no I'm not listening to him. All I'm concerned is with the food on my plate. Or should I say lack of food.

"Sam!" Freddie yells out this time.

"What?" I spat back with my mouthful of apple.

"I just wanted your opinion on a special after finals edition of iCarly."

Phff! I spit the apples at his face.

Wiping away the apple spit from his face, Freddie grumbles under his breath. "Why did you do that for?"

"Cause you're not cool." I hoot at him.

From the corner I hear a scoff. Looking over to see Carly covering her mouth with the back of her hand, which was holding a fork connected with salad.

"You're laughing?" Freddie exclaims in disbelief.

"No, it's just that sometimes my lip quivers like this." Carly says trying to hold back a laugh.

"Liar!" Freddie wipes his face one more time, and then grabs his empty tray. "I'm gonna go. I'll see you later." Freddie gets up and walks away.

I take this time to slide over next to her. So our arms were barely touching. Mine were covered with a long white shirt with blue stripes. Carly's were shown a little, only being covered with a teal shirt.

Carly shakes her head at me. "Why did you have to do that for? I mean, all he was doing was asking you a simple question. You could have just given him an answer." \

"I know, I know." I give my eyes a quick twirl, thinking that Carly would understand. She let's out a moan and gets up. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Away from you." She throws her plates in the trash and leaves.

"Carly! Wait!" I call out. She just keeps on walking. Leaving me to myself. I can feel my heart start to crack. What just happened here? What happen to Carly? One moment she is laughing with me, the next she is pissed at me. I pull out my cell phone, put it next to my ear and hit play.

"I love you my cupcake." She says to me.

The final bell rings for the day and the once silent hallways were now being overflow with teens trying to escape. I slide in with the crowds. Like a ghost that nobody sees. An unsystematic face that nobody knows or cares for. My stomach aches with intense pain. Pain that I didn't feel since Carly walked away from me at lunch.

I can see her walk out of her classroom and into the cold, artic world. Staying close behind her, I follow her to the busy.

"I thought I told you I wanted to be away from you." Carly grumbles as I sit next to her.

"This is a public busy. I have every right to ride it." I set my backpack in front of me.

Well, that still doesn't mean you can sit by me."

I couldn't take it much longer. "Jesus, Carly! What did I do?"

Carly looks down. "Nothing, you did nothing." Her voice goes quiet.

"Then why are you angry at me? Don't you like me anymore?" I rest my head upon my shoulder and flash her the saddest look I can manufacture.


	3. Chapter 3

(Carly's POV)

Sam looks so amusing in an adorable sort of way. I pat her on the head. "I'm not mad at you. And I still like you."

Sam lifts her head up and rubs her stomach. "Thank god. You know what stress does to my tummy."

"Oh," I lean forward so my face was by her stomach. "Sorry tummy." I sit back up right and adjust myself. We fall still for a few moments. Outside, the snow was failing heavier than it was a few minutes ago. Making the world around us a winter wonderland.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

Sam looks over at me, "What does?"

"Having your best friend want nothing to do with you."

You can see the remorse construct on her pretty face. "I deserve that."

I bump her on the arm. "Cheer up. Tomorrow night, Spencer is throwing me an After Finals Pizza and a Movie Party. You want to join us?"

Sam thinks for a moment. "Freddie gonna be there?"

"No." I guarantee her.

"What movies are you showing?"

I remember to what Spencer told me. "Umm…Step Brothers and Behind Enemy Lines Columbia."

"Huh, a comedy, an action film, pizza, and Freddork free. I'm in."

The bust comes to a stop as I snatch my stuff and elevate myself out of my seat. "You coming over?"

Sam shakes her head. "No, I'm going to study for once. You know one last run through."

"Ok. Text me. Promise?"

"I promise." Sam leans up and kisses me on the cheek. "Bye cupcake."

"So Carly, does Sam have somebody in her life?" Warren Burke, a fellow senior, asks me, brushing his black streak hair back with the palm of his hand.

"As in boyfriend?" I shut my locker and lean back against it. He nods his head. "Not that I know of. Why? You like her or something?"

"Well….she is really cute. And I've been crushing on her for awhile." Warren informs me. He seems like a really nice guy. And cute to. Standing almost 6ft tall and a lean, mean 200lbs with petite black hair, Sam would be fortunate to have a guy like Warren.

"Then ask her out. She'll love to go out with you." Even though telling him to ask Sam out seemed so ordinary, something inside me, deep down in my heart, something told me it was a mistake. It probably was just a tiny bit of protectiveness. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Thanks, I'll go do that." Warren smiles before leaving to go find Sam.

I know what I did was right, but I still felt bad. Now that Sam was going to go on a date with Super Sexy Warren, and possibly become his new girlfriend, then she would forget about me. Just like when she was with Jonah. Forget about the special bond we made. Carly and Sam. Sam and Carly. Together forever.

Maybe I'm just over reacting. Warren will treat her right. Better than Jonah ever did. My main concern should be the last of the finals I have to do. God, I can't wait until I'm done and second semester starts. The final stretch.

"Oh sweet lord! That had to hurt." Spencer says, clutching a pillow while watching the movie on the TV.

The television was filled with men in a jungle, shooting at each other. Bullets going through them causing blood to blast through them like cherry Kool Aid begin poured from a pitcher.

"Maybe we should have picked something less sadistic." I say with my hands covering my face but peaking through in-between my fingers.

Sam was sitting next to me. Her eyes ample, lips formed teeth showing smile, and chunks of popcorn falling out of her mouth. It surprised me how much apathy she had for people getting killed.

"Oh, come on. This is nothing compared to a Puckett Family Reunion." Sam says in-between bites.

Spencer looks at her with a fearsome look. "That's daunting."

"Not really. Besides the parole officers, the really only scary part is all the women wearing bikinis. Even my grandmother." I feel Sam shudder.

I look back at the TV. The mêlée was more grim and extreme. Bodies dropping to the dust filled ground like flies on a Summer night.

"Owe! Right in the eye!" Spencer nearly jumps off his burgundy lounge chair.

I let out a yelp as I hide my face under Sam's arm. My safe sanctuary. The smell of her deodorant, thank God she was wearing some or this wouldn't be that pleasurable, filled my nostrils. The fresh scent of baby powder and a chilly morning rain sent vibrations to my nerves letting me know this was the safest place in the world. Making me want to crawl right up in there and shut myself from the world. Everlastingly.

"Carly. Wake up." Sam shakes me delicately.

I snuggle up against her. "I don't wanna."

Sam shakes me a little harder. "You have to wake up."

"No I don't."

My eyes open a little. Everything around me a slight blur until my vision goes to normal. The movie was over and my guess is Spencer was off to bed. Pizza boxes, popcorn, and empty pop cans were scattered everywhere which only means clean up duty in the morning.

She shakes me again. This time with more vigor. "Carly, if you don't wake up then I can't leave."

I let all my body weight down on her. "No! You stay put. You go sleepy." I poke her on the tip of the nose.

"But—"She begins but I stop her with a quick kiss on the lips. Even though it was quick, I still could taste the salt from her popcorn and the spicy sauce from her pizza on her lips. I feel her let out a long sigh and her arms wrap around me. "Ok. I'll stay."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Sorry for being away and not updating for awhile. My life has been pretty busy and really complicated for the last couple weeks. To make matters worst my computer crashed and I had to fix it. But there is the new chapter and I promise I'll try to have a new chapter up every Friday night or Saturday morning. Enjoy!**

(Sam's POV)

Carly kissed me. Well, it was a swift one, so more of a peck. But I still count it as a kiss, damn it! But of course, like Nickleback said, "Something must go wrong because I'm feeling way to damn good."

Find it to my surprise when Warren Burke asked me to Winterfest. He even told me Carly gave him the bravery to ask me out. So I had to respect her wishes and accept his offer.

Maybe this is what I needed. A guy in my life to take my mind off of my love of Carly. I would go out with Warren, fall in love with him, forget about my love for Carly, and then everything goes back to normal.

"I like this one. It brings out your eye color." Carly says pulling a royal blue dress off the rack.

I stare at her for a minute. The way she was holding the dress over the clothes she was wearing sent the feelings back to me.

"No. Maybe something in black will be better." I carry on walking, letting my fingers run through all the bits and pieces that holds the dresses in place. "But to be honest, that dress would look better on you." Better on the floor next to my bed actually.

"Really?" Carly looks at the dress again.

"Yea." I nod.

"Thanks," she puts the dress back on the rack. "But I'm not going to Winterfest."

I stop dead in my tracks. Wait a minute. Carly Shay is not going to a school gathering? Especially Winterfest, the first dance of 2009. What is wrong with her?

"Don't worry about me. I'll be alright. This is your night. You don't walk old Carly taking all of your time."

She's wrong! I want her to take all of my time. I want her to be at Winterfest. And, damn it, I want her to be my date for the dance. Not Warren.

"Well are you sure? I mean, I'm going to need you there for moral support." I set my hand on her shoulder and give it a grip. "Do it Carly, not just for me. But for America." I end with an undertone.

Carly moves my hand off her shoulder. "You don't need me. And you would have my support. Just in spirit." She looks at one more rack and pulls out a strapless black dress. "What about this one?"

"Sure."

The school gym was packed full of blissful teens enjoying themselves, whether it was happy being with their dates or the fact that about half of them were going to have sex soon as the dance was over, they were happy to be here.

"You ok?" Warren asks me as he hands me a cup of fruit punch. He was dressed in a black suit and white dress shirt, his hair smooth back. Again, I'm blessed to be here with a guy like Warren. But I'm not.

"Yea. Yea I'm fine." I liked, pouring the punch down my throat.

"Then why don't you look so well? If you're not feeling well, I'll take you home." He sets down his cup and wraps his arm around my waist.

My eyes move across the room. Like a seeker looking for its victim. It was Winterfest for god's shake. The second to the final dance I'll ever have. I was with Warren, the hierarch of my life. But every time my eyes lock with his, I don't see his eyes. I don't even see his face. His hair grows longer. Turns dark like a midnight summer sky. His eyes turn brown like a lake of pudding. Lips transforming to cherry filled lips.

"Carly," I sighed.

He shoots a flabbergast look at me. "What did you say?"

"Oh, me? Nothing." I set my cup down. Looking around the room one more time I decide it was time to split.

"You sure? We could stay."  
I shake my head. "No, no. You're right. I'm not feeling all that great right now. Can you take me home?"

Warren pulls his keys out of his pocket. "Already ahead."

"Why did you stop?" I look out the car window and see that we stopped at the near by park. "You said you were taking me home."

Warren moves over so he was staring at me. "Oh, you know, I thought we could enjoy the fresh air. Enjoy the sight. Cause I know I am." He lets out a smirk.

He had to be talking about me, since all I see is total darkness. A black hole leading into an abyss. I rub my shoulders, trying to warm them up.

"Well, thanks Warren. But I would feel more comfortable going home."

He let's out a whimper but that didn't bother me. "Come on baby. The night is still young." Warren's hand rests on my kneecap. Ever so tenderly rubbing it. Causing more chills through me.

I sweep his hand away. "Please, don't do that."

"Ok. Then how about this?" Warren leans over to my seat and presses his lips down hard on mine. His tongue swimming around in my mouth.

The flavor of peppermint filled my lungs with every passing second our lips were connected. An assortment of emotions filled my head, wondering what one to choose from. Enthusiasm. Sexual. Terror. Panic.

"NO!" I thrust him off me. It was an error I wish I hadn't made. All I can remember next is the meeting between his fist and my right eye. In an instant, tears and blood ran a rivulet down my face. His fist continually meeting other members of my face family. Eyes, nose, lips, you name it, he met it.

"You stupid bitch. You know you want it." He holds me down and starts to unfasten his belt and zipper. I feel my time running short. Moving my leg, I thrust it forward. Warren lets out a scream with shouts inaudible.

I heave the door open and scram out the door. My feet bouncing off the pavement, trying to get away. Where to? Only my feet know.


	5. Chapter 5

(Carly's POV)

This is fun. It's a fun time. Embrace up in the warmness of my bed, surrounded by the breezy air that fills my room. My head resting on my soft pillow with dreams of sheep jumping over a fence to help me go to sleep.

Sleep that's what I want. That's what I need. But that is not what I'm getting. Every time I close my eyes, all I see is Sam having an excellent time at the dance.

Don't get my wrong, I'm pleased Sam is there having a time of her life with a perfect guy like Warren. But something inside me makes it feel like I made a big mistake. It's like my brain and heart are in two different locations. My brain is here but my heart is with her.

My heart is with her. It's still weird and wonderful to say. I don't know what's been going on lately. First, Warren was blissful and telling me how much he liked Sam. I was delighted for them. But then, during Movie Night, I fell asleep on top of her. It felt so true. Then things got even stranger when I kissed her. Sure it was an immediate kiss, but….I liked it. To be honest, I wanted to have it last longer than it did.

I take notice of a racket outside my bedroom door. Nothing really to get out of bed for. Spencer was probably downstairs getting something to drink. As always around this time. I wonder if I should ask him for guidance about women. He's always getting in trouble with them. But then again, it would be eerie asking him about ways at hooking up with somebody who's been like a sister to us.

The clamor outside my bedroom door gets louder. Even though the sound was clearer, it was still hard to establish its foundation.

"Carly." The noise cried. "Carly. Please."

I slink out of my bed, fixing my pink pj tank top and adjusting my baby blue bottoms. My feet furiously carry me to the door. My eyelids adjusting themselves as I turn on a near by lamp.

"Carly." It cries again.

"Yea, I'm coming. Hold your horses." I turn the knob and open the door to expose…..darkness. Ok Spencer. Very funny. Waking me up at midnight and then leave. I'll get you back. I go to shut the door before seeing a shady figure on the floor. A figure wearing a black dress and blonde hair. "Sam?"

She jumps to her feet and wraps herself around me. Burying her face in my chest. Soaking me with her tears. "Carly."

I run my fingers through her hair. Trying to calm her down. Hold back her tears so she can tell me what's up. We are in my room when she finally looks up at me. When I see the bruise surrounding her adorable eye, the swelling of her lips, the dry blood covering her face.

"Oh my god! SAM!" I cup her chin with my palms and survey the damage. "What happen?"

She tries to catch her breath and stop the flow of the tears. "War…Warren. He…he..." I shake my head but she nods. "Hit me." Sam buries her face deeper in me as I wrap my arms around her. Using all the strength I had in me to hold her.

"I'm sorry. I swear I didn't know he'll do that. Nobody does this. Nobody hits my girl." I hold her face so her eyes were looking into mine. "I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him."

"No. Don't." Her voice cracks.

"Why?" My voice sounding fierce at the thought of her protecting that bastard.

"Because it'll mean you'll have to let go of me and not hold me anymore."

I pull her back to me. "I'll never let you go."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good."

"Sam?"

"Yea." She sniffs back the tears.

"I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Carly's POV continued

Her eyes look so beautiful when they are looking up at me. As if she was a kid again, waking up Christmas morning, hoping that Santa gave her the most fantastic gift ever.

"Carly, when you say 'I love you', do you mean like how we always said it. Or do you…mean it?" Sam asks, pouting her lips out.

I tell her that I mean it. Tell her by the way I brush the hair away from her face with the back of my hand. Tell her by the way I kiss her bad eye. Kiss her aching nose. But most of all, I tell her by the way I kiss her lips. Soft and affectionately. Sucking away her pain. Kissing her longer than a couple days ago.

"Whoa, daddy." Sam shutters as we split apart. "Wow." She finally smiles. "I…uh…I think we should call it a night."

"Let's go." I lend Sam a pair of pajamas and make sure I had my back turned when she changed. Even though part of me wanted to observe. To make sure she was ok, of course. Cherish her. But I won't.

"I'm ready." Sam informs me. Causing me to turn around to face her. I couldn't help but smile. God, she looked so endearing. It was as if all the negative of tonight never happened.

"Let's get some sleep." I was hardly finished with the sentence and Sam was already in bed, tucked away carefully. I slide in next to her. Wrapping my arms back up around her, resting my head against her back.

"Sweet dreams." She moves closer to me.

"I don't need to dream. I already have what I want."

"And what's that?"

"You, here with me." I feel her feet wiggle with exhilaration underneath the covers.

That's how that night went. And most of Sunday.

In bed, under the covers, tangled up in each other. Just being slothful. I called Sam's mother and informed her about Sam. Not about what happened last night. But that she fell ill and that she was resting at my place. Which, to my hope, she was alright with it. As for Spencer, I told him Sam fell and busted her face on the ground and was staying here for the day.

Some of what I told them was accurate. Sam did bust her face, but it was due to Warren's fist. And she did fell ill. But that could be due to the fact of how much candy, popcorn, soda, and Fat Cakes her petite body ate.

Sam sat on top of me, my arms once again wrapped around her pretty waist. Her lips sucking away on her straw as her eyes locked on the large flat screen TV that was playing an old episode of Charmed.

"Do you think if I made a potion like that, I could make Freddie go away?" Sam asks after letting out a disgusting, yet kind of attractive burp.

"Well, I'm glad to see that the old Sam is back. And to answer your question, no." I play with the ends of her hair. "You'll eat the potion before using it."

Sam lets out a breath. "True. But it would still be fun."

The door knocks, followed by Spencer peaking his head in.

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting. But I was going out of some pizza. You guys want some?"

"Sure. I can squeeze some in." Sam replies lifting up her shirt and showing her tummy.

"You don't need anymore food." I say picking at her stomach.

"Aw, you two look so cute. Like an old married couple." Spencer smiles causing a nervous laugh from both Sam and I. "Be back in a few."

Spencer closes the door and Sam slides off my lap. Looking at me with such heartbreaking eyes.

"Something wrong cupcake?" I ask, putting my hand on top of hers.

"It's just, I don't know. What's going on? Between us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we friends? Friends with benefits?" Sam stops. Thinking hard about her next set of words. "Or, are we girlfriend and girlfriend?"

YES! I have her where I want her. But why have the entire fun end now? Lets play some more.

"Hmm…I never really thought about that. Friends with benefits sound fun. I've always wanted a booty call."

Sam lets out a long sight. "Oh."

"But, you can be my girlfriend if you want."

"CAN I?" Sam yells out, her eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Desperate, are we?" I chuckle, cocking an eyebrow. I see Sam's face turn red as she tries to hide it.

"Sorry. But in all seriousness. What's going to happen between us?"

"This answers your question?" I get out of bed and go over to the window. The cold air hitting me harder than Chris Brown on a date. "Hello Seattle! My name is Carly Shay and I'm proud to announce that Samantha Puckett is my girlfriend! So keep your slutty paws off her ladies. She's mine!" I turn back to Sam. "How's that?"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I just wanted to thank everyone who voted on the What Song Reminds You of Sam and Carly polls. The two songs that one will be featured soon in upcoming chapters so keep an eye out for it. Enjoy the new chapter!**

(Sam's POV)

I never had this feeling before. The one where your hard work finally pays off. The one where your life long dream finally comes true. That's how I feel. For the first time in my life. And it happened with Carly screaming to the city that I'm Carly's girlfriend.

I'm Carly's girlfriend. No matter how many times I say it in my head, it doesn't sound authentic. More of a fantasy. It doesn't even feel real when we are walking to school and her hand is placed with mine. When she leans in and kisses me on the neck. It doesn't seem real. But it is.

"There you go baby. Good as new." Carly says, putting the last of the makeup on my black eye.

I look at my reflection in the mirror on the door of Carly's locker. She was correct; it didn't even look like I have a black eye. I do an immediate super model pose. "How do I really look?"

Carly's eyes inspect me from head to toe. Licking her lips seductively.

"As sweet as candy."

Carly and I turn around to see Warren and Freddie standing before us. Warren, the same motherfucker who beat me up last Saturday night. The same prick who I though I could start a relationship with.

"Hey Carly, hey Sam." Freddie breaks the tension that he never knew was there.

"Hey." Carly says. How could she be talking at a time like this?

"So, Warren and I have been talking and he came up with a skit involving him and Sam." Freddie waits to see what we have to say.

I struggle to talk but nothing comes out. Just a twisted knot in my stomach causing pain and anxiety as Warren gets closer to me. Placing his hand on the side of my face. The side he hit.

"You don't mind, do you?" He gives me the identical smile before he tried to rape me.

No! No! I thrust my way out of the pack, running down the hallway. Everything around me is becoming a haze. Not stopping for anybody, I slide between packs of people, knocking some of them down, until reaching the girl's bathroom.

It was unoccupied, which made it easier to weep. But no matter how hard I tried, no tears were willing to come out. The sobs were there, but no tears.

I go into one of the stalls and lean over. My stomach heaves in and out, pushing everything inside up. Embracing the sides of the toilet seat, I open my mouth and let everything come out. Everything I ate and drank spewed from my lips. My breath begins to taste sour and I feel my hair being pulled back.

"Shh…let it out baby. Just let it out." Carly says as she holds my hair and rubs the small of my back.

Why is she here? I mean I know why she's here. She is alarmed about me. But, why is she here with me while I'm puking?

I flush the toilet and wipe my mouth. Standing back up, I let myself plummet into her arms. It's the solitary place I feel secure. My eyes look up at hers. The tears finally pouring down my face.

"Please, Carly, please! Don't let him come on iCarly. Promise me."

Carly cups my face. "He won't. I promise. He'll never ever come on iCarly and touch or even come near you again. Not as long I'm around."

I start to feel a little better. I love the things she says to me. They make me feel special. Make me feel wanted.

"Please stop crying." Carly uses the tips of her finger tips to wipe the corners of my eyes. "Warren doesn't deserve your tears. Fuck Warren." Her voice was fiercer. "No, wait. Don't fuck Warren, if there is anybody you're gonna fuck it's me."

I feel myself blush, not only because Carly, I guess you can say ordered me, and said I could fuck her (I prefer make love to). But, because she said the word fuck. Carly is not a person who swears, so hearing those words come from those precious lips of hers sounds new.

"Be careful Miss Shay. Your wish may come true." She was now even closer to me. Pushing my back up against the wall.

"Hmm…you know, I don't mind that at all." Carly's lips were on mine once more. But this kiss was different. It was hotter. Sexy. Passionate than ever. Our tongues putting on a classic fight that was a Wrestlemania 25 main even in the making. My arms go around her waist as her hands worked their way up my shirt. Touching my virgin skin, leaving a passageway of Goosebumps in its way. I shutter as her fingers plow deep into my skin, making me break up our kiss to huff for air.

"Oh, I didn't hurt you, did I?" Carly begins to grasp her breath as well.

I shake my head. She wasn't hurting me. In fact, she was making me feel even better than I did before. She brushes my hair out of my face and lets out a snort.

"What's so hilarious?" I ask her, forcing her to break her amusement.

"Nothing. I just realized that I'm making out with my girlfriend in the bathroom." She says thorough her giggles.

"Beggars can't be choosers."

Ding! Ding! Ding! The bell rang causing us to finish our early morning bathroom make out conference.

I look at her with depressing puppy dog eyes. "So, that's it." My lips mope out.

"Yea," she began. "Can I walk you to your first hour?"

"I'll be honored." I redden.

That's how we went down the hallway to my classroom. Me and Carly walking together. Close like we were stuck to the hip. Carly's left arm wrapped around my waist with her hand tucked dangerously in my back pocket. Every once and awhile, giving my butt a little tickle. I could walk with her forever like this. She can be my protection when I'm scared, my cover when I'm freezing, my pillow when I'm tired, and my air when I no longer can breath.

My heart sinks low as we get to the classroom door. But Carly brings it back up.

"I'll be thinking about you all day." Carly says into my ear, in-between nibbles of my earlobes. "Thanks for the morning fun. I love you." She pinches my butt before leaving me to myself.

That's how much of the weeks went at school. Quick make out sessions in the girl's bathroom, with lots of touching and teasing from Carly. She also taught me the great technique of French kissing. Then she would walk me to class while whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

How would you want school any better than it was?

Spring Break is coming up and all I can think of is having a week off school and spending that week with my girlfriend.

We haven't spent that much time with each other outside of school. With homework and iCarly taking much of our time. Besides school and our before bedtime phone calls, we haven't spent that much time as a couple. I can't be mad at her though, she's been keeping her promise. Warren has not been near me or talked to me since that little scene a couple days ago.

"Sam? Sam, are you even listening to me?" I look up and noticed my mom was talking to me.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was distracted." I play with the fried chicken that was on my plate.

"I guess. You haven't eaten anything. Everything ok?" My mom asks in-between bites of her chicken.

"Yea. Everything's fine. Swell actually. As you were saying." I finally take a chunk out of my chicken, letting the juices flow down my throat .

"Well, I was just saying that your Uncle Boomer just got out of jail and the family is throwing a party. They are flying us to Detroit. We'll be there for a week."

A week? In Detroit? With my family? All of them? Away from Carly? No! They can't make me go. Not with Spring Break Carly time finally in my hands.

"Umm….that sounds fun." I stammer. "But---"

"You can't go." My mom cuts me off causing me to nod in agreement. "Figures."

"I'm sorry mom. It's just school projects and end of the year things." I try to clarify.

"I understand. I'm surprised you made it this far."

Her words sparked my curiosity. What does, "I'm surprised you made it this far", mean? But I chose not to fight. My mind is already in panic mode with the news my mom just gave.

"Well, I just can't have you stay here by yourself. So, you can stay with Carly while I'm gone."

YES! This totally rocks! Thanks mom. I get to stay with Carly all Spring Break. Just her and me. Me and her. At her place…..with Spencer.

Shit. I forgot about him. How can I get passionate with Carly when I know Spencer is in the same house? Or worse, Freddie? The only way this can be perfect is if we had a place of our own. Unless….


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey I just wanted to apologize now for the short chapter. I didn't have that much time to write this week so I just wanted to give you all a special sneak peak at the start of what is going to be a pretty great Spring Break between Sam and Carly. After you are done reading, go on my profile and vote on a new poll. I want to give you all some control on how this story is going to turn out. Ok enjoy!**

(Carly's POV)

"You wanna do what?" I ask in disbelief.

"I want you to come stay with me." Sam tells me again.

"As in live with you?" I lay back on my bed, pressing my cell phone to my ear and kick my feet up in the air.

"Yea. I guess you can call it that." She says and I can picture her doing the same. Only that she is playing with her long, wavy, blonde hair.

"And why do you want me to do this?" I was warming up to the idea but wanted more details.

"It gives us more time alone. As a couple."

"So like this is a test to see if we are really meant to be?" There's a long pause on her end followed by a hesitant yes. "I see. When does this start?"

"Tomorrow. If you're not busy."

"Tomorrow's great." Ok, that's taken care of. Now it's time to fool around with her mind. "Sam?"

"Yes."

I smile. "What are you wearing?"

Her voice goes up in a higher pitch like I caught her off guard. "What did you just say?"

Giggling. "I said, what are you wearing?"

"Clothes." She answered cold heartedly.

"Aww…can't you be more specific? It's like what you said, 'Mama wants a peak'." I make reference to when Sam saw me in the shower.

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Sam ends with a laugh of her own. Damn, my plan is not working.

"That's jank." I have to use the major guns. "You wanna know what I'm wearing?" I pull on the strap of my tank top. She tells me sure. Only if I wanted to. I really want to. So I can get inside her mind. And with a confident smile, I go for it. "I'm wearing nothing."

That's all I needed. I'm in. I can tell by the way she sucks up all the air with a gasp. How she struggles with putting words together to create a sentence. I'm in control. And there's nothing Sam can do about it.

"I'm just joking. I'm not completely naked."

"Oh?"

"I got turkey bacon on."

Sam's words being to slur. "Whoa."


	9. Chapter 9

(Carly's POV)

So…this is it. Finally at Sam's house. Standing across from her. Both of us not making much eye contact with each other. The butterflies in my stomach flapping away knowing that this is different then us in the girl's bathroom. This is us unaccompanied in an entire house for a week. Not knowing what can happen between us.

"So…." Sam speaks first.

"So…" I repeat after her. Gripping the strap of my overnight bag.

"Welcome home." Home, right. Sam's house looks a lot different since the last time I've been here. It was darker, colder, and dirtier. The aroma of her cat was everywhere and soon enough it was going to be on me.

"So, where am I sleeping?" I asked looking down the hallway. Looking pass the pictures of Sam when she was younger. On her birthday, at the park, and her school photos. Only stopping at the sixth grade. She still got her photos but her mom stopped putting them up.

"Our room, I mean my room." Sam's face blushes. I started to ease up. Become less nervous.

"I like our room better." I say letting out a smile and a wink causing her to go red in the face even more and conceal her face with her hands. "So, what do you wanna do first?"

Sam moves her hands to her pockets and looks down, letting out a cheerless sigh. "Umm…I forgot that I have a teen therapy session to go to."

"Oh."

"You don't mind being alone for a while do you?"

"No, I don't."

She moves closer to me. Her hands fitting perfectly into mine. "I'm sorry. I'll try to be back as soon as I can." She leans in and kisses me on the cheek. "Make yourself at home."

And with that, she was out the door. Leaving me alone. At "home." It doesn't feel like my home. More of a stranger's house. Somewhere I don't belong.

I walk into Sam's, or should I say, our room. Placing my bag on the floor, I examine my new living arrangement. Posters covered the walls ranging from bands, movies, and UFC events. The desk was trashed with fatcake wrappers and papers with sketches covering the school work.

"Home sweet home." I say out loud even though nobody can hear it but me. The bed makes a piercing squeak as I sit on it. Letting out a sigh, I pick up the notebook with the iCarly emblem on the cover.

Flipping through the pages, my eyes inspect the pages. Nothing interesting. Just random writings about how much she hates school and Miss Briggs, wishes she was an invisible ninja that runs through the city fighting all the evil and some of the good, and having dreams about having a one night stand gang-bang with fatcakes, gravy, and meatballs. This is something that will irk my dreams forever.

I stop at one of the pages. I don't know why, but something inside tells me that I have to read.

_OMG! OMG! Something really, really, superbly unbelievable just happened! I kissed Freddie! Yes, Freddie as in Fredward Benson aka Freddork and Fredwad. To my revelation, he's not an awful kisser and I enjoyed it. _My heart sinks as I snatch a pillow and clutched it close to me. Fighting back the tears, I continue to read even though it was ripping away at my heart. _But that's not why I'm blissful. I'M IN LOVE! I never thought the day would come when I would be head over heels for somebody. But it happened. _

_After Freddie and I kissed, that's when I saw the person I'm in love with. When we broke apart I didn't see him. I saw Carly. I'm in love with CARLY FUCKING SHAY!_

The notebook closes and gets put back on her desk. I couldn't read anymore. I can't read anymore. I won't read anymore. My heartbeat goes back to normal. Sam was admitting her love for me in a notebook weeks before I even told Sam I was in love with her. It even took her to kiss Freddie, something I'm not proud of her for doing. A smile comes across my face. If Sam did that to fall in love with me, then there has to be something I can do to pay her back.

It's been hours, four hours to be accurate, that Sam has been gone. Her session was only an hour long, where is she? That's the question I've been asking myself. On my hands and knees, scrubbing away on the pasty tile floor. Scrubbing away at the dirt and grime that masks the floor like ice covering the waters during the winter months.

Almost every room in this house is sparkling and gleaming. The key word is almost. I only focused on the main rooms that Sam and I will take up. The living room, kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom.

The darkness that consumed most of the house turned into white light. The sun peaking in and making everything around it shine.

I hear the door start to unlock. My head peaks up from under the counter and I see Sam finally come home. Her hands were tucked away behind her.

"Hey Frothy," she says. "Where's Carly?"

I stand up and swab my hands on my sweat clothes. "Right here." I blow a strand of hair out of my face.

"Oh, hey." Sam moves to where I'm standing. Her hands still behind her back. "Nice work cupcake. But you didn't have to clean."

"Ah, you know, it's nothing. What ya got behind your back?" I try peaking but she keeps stepping back.

"Well, I took a walk to clear my head. And I got you this." Sam pulls out a solitary red rose and hands it to me.

Taking it from her hands, I place it to my nostrils and take in all its fragrance. It smells better than anything else I've ever smelled before.

"Thanks." I eradicate the rose from my nose. "I would hug you but I'm covered in whatever was covering your house."

"That's ok. Can I settle for a kiss? Sam folds her hands together and steps closer to me. Tilting her head to the side.

"You really love getting kissed by me." I lean closer.

"What can I say? You get me going?"

"So true." I put my lips to hers. Pressing not to hard but just enough to leave her begging for more.

"Mmm….what's for dinner?" She says into my mouth.

"Wow, so romantic." I pull away and throw my dirty rag on the counter.

"I'm sorry, but you know how hungry I get." She leans against the counter and sniffs the air. "I smell chili."

It still amazes me how much power Sam's nose has. Some one could be having a summer party with bbq miles way and Sam will know about it.

"Yes, we are having chili." Sam smiles and runs to the stove. "Samantha Puckett, back away from the stove!"

Sam stops and turns to face me. "Her hands up in the air as if she was being stopped by the police….again. "I was just looking."

"I don't care. We'll eat after I clean up and change." I head towards the bedroom. "Until then, don't touch!"

Dinner went on without any problems. Just me and Sam. Sam and me. Alone. Sitting at the table with candles lit giving off the charming fragrance of desire in the summer night. The sun slipping through the blinds, giving the rest of the glow it had left before disappearing for the night. The steam from the chili giving us warmth as the nighttime cold starts to make its attendance felt.

It was one of the best dinners I've had in my life. Nothing could beat tonight. Every once and awhile my eyes would catch Sam staring at me. Her gaze was as if she was in a spell. It was something that made you cackle every time.

Even now, curled up in bed, tugging away at the sheets, I let out a laugh. I wish I can say the same thing about now like dinner. That it was going without any problems, but I can't.

I know she is still awake. I can feel her staring at me. Outlining my shadow in the dark. Her hand tucked under the pillow as her other hand laid next to her face. Her fingertips in her mouth, a sign to let you know she's scared.

Sam's probably brainstorming excuses why she doesn't want to get close to me. Cuddle with me. Knot up in each others limbs so that we are one. \

I can't take it much longer. Not being able to have Sam in my arms is driving me nuts. "Sam." I say turning my body so I'm facing her.

Her eyes are closed. She's pretending to be sleeping. You can tell by the phony snoring she's giving off. I shift closer to her. Flopping up and down like a fish out of water, flopping on the earth's ground.

"Quit moving, I'm trying to sleep." Sam whines. Scrunching up her nose as she turns her back on me.

"You're lying." I drape my arms around her waist and relax my head on her shoulders.

"Am not."

"Am to." I say into her ear.

"So."

"Come on. What's wrong?"

Sam turns around, her eyes looking austere at me. "Promise me you won't freak out."

I sit up straight and lean against the headboard. "Sam, you just can't tell somebody not to freak out and expect them not to."

She slides up next to me. Placing her hand on top of mine, giving it a grasp. My heart begins to hammer through my chest. Every beat hurting more and more.

"Listen, there's a chance…..a fifty-fifty chance…..I'm….not….going to….." she lets out a gulp of air. "Graduate."

"What?"

"They're saying that I'm a few credits behind. That I'm not going to have time to make it up."

I feel her heartbreak as well as mine. It was always our dream to graduate together. When we were kids, we would watch Save By The Bell and daydream about it.

I enclose an arm around her and lead her back down so we were lying face to face. My breath going into her lungs making her release everything.

"You'll graduate. I promise." I say mostly to myself as Sam gets closer to me, filling the quite with the melody of her snores.


	10. Chapter 10

(Sam's POV)

Her words are floating through my mind like a paper plane flying through the city. Passing in-between buildings and avoiding moving cars.

There's not a doubt in my mind that Carly will do everything in her power to help me. That's what she's the master of. Helping me when I'm in trouble.

Her fingers run through my hair. Each time is slower and mover softer than the one prior. Carly's fingers gently tickling the back of my ear.

My head lying on her stomach, going up and down, following the motion of her stomach. Cocking my head up, I open my eyes. Everything around me, a heavenly white. Like I'm waking up in paradise with my angel Carly. Except for the fact that the sky is a sick grey with rain falling down and soaking the world around us.

I see a pair of eyes looking back at me. Pale blue eyes and grey skin, almost as grey as the sky, and platinum blonde hair slick back. The words, "Zombie Blondes by Brian James" are plastered on the cover.

"Morning." I yawn. Placing my head back on her stomach, burying my face in her shirt.

I hear the book close and feel Carly give my head a quick rub. "Good morning and Happy Birthday," she says all giddily.

"Thank you." I almost forgot that today was my birthday. With everything that's been going on, it's been in the back of my mind.

"Come on, get up." Carly pets me causing me to let you a cry. "I'll make you breakfast. What do you want?"

"Can we talk about this over lunch?" I say.

"No," I can feel her smile as she reaches for my hand. "Come on, what do you want?"

I capture her hand as well. My clutch hardens as she tries to struggle back. Our wrists in battle, finally being settled in a spur-of-the-moment thumb war.

Her voice lets out a babyish squeal she tries to conceal. "You're not gonna win!"

My thumb over powers hers as I start to coast back to my dreamland. "This is too easy." I say into her abdomen.

"Too easy?"

"Yea. Too easy."

"We'll see about that."

I sense a cold metal drape around my finger. Sending shivers around it. "Hey, no foreign objects!" I look up and see a diamond on top of my finger. "Wha….wha…"

"It's your birthday present!" Carly exclaims sounding as excited as my heart is. The diamond studded gold ring sitting on my ring finger, shining like the sparkle in her eyes. "Don't worry. It's not an engagement ring."

"Oh." I let out, my lips still in an O shape as my eyes alter back and fourth from the ring to Carly. Looking at both admonishing.

"It's a commitment ring." She says holding up her hand, showing me an identical ring on her finger.

"Well, isn't that the same thing?" I ask finally touching the ring. The first time getting a little shock but the next touch I let my fingertip run through the coarse edges.

"Kind of." Carly shrugs. "So, do you, Samantha Puckett, take I, Carly Shay, to be your wonderfully wedded girlfriend? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." She holds my hand on the inside of hers.

"Sure. I mean…..I do." I smile, giving her hand a slight squeeze. My heart beating against my rib cage, trying to break free. "I guess we can have that breakfast now."

"Happy Birthday Sam!" Everyone exclaims, looking at their best. Even Gibby was dressed nice, even if his term "nice" meant wearing a black leather vest and matching pants, making him look like a lost member of the Village people.

I thank everyone for coming. Thank Spencer for letting us use his loft. Thank Carly for setting up the party. Wanting to kiss her on this very spot, but holding it deep down instead.

"You know, no matter what happens, tomorrow we start on your school work." Carly keeps on reminding me. Telling me every ten minutes but uses different words.

"Yea, yea." I answer back. Letting her know she was killing the party atmosphere.

The thrash of the music pounding from the speakers travels from person to person, setting their bodies off in a motion of movement. Some good, some bad.

"Come on, lets dance." Carly starts to travel towards the mini dance floor we made in the living room.

"Nah, I'm going to have another piece of cake. You go dance. I'll watch." I smirk, grabbing a paper plate and dig into the chocolate cake. Licking the vanilla sugar frosting off my fingertips.

"Oh ok." She pouts. "I'll dance just for you." She gives me a naughty smile before disappearing into the sea of faces.

"Hey Sam," Spencer walks over and sits next to me.

"Hey Spencer." I say with a mouthful of cake. Ignoring Carly's number one rule of being girly. Never eat with your mouthful.

"You enjoying your party?" He sets his cup down on the counter behind us. I nod, my eyes trying to seek out for my missing lover. "Then why are you here by your lonesome?"

I shrug my shoulders and stab around at my cake. "Just have a lot on my mind that's all."

Spencer takes my hand with the ring on it and examines it. "Ah, who's the special person?"

"Just somebody close." Is all I say. Taking my hand back and finally finding Carly.

She's over by the windows. Her back pressed hard against it as her hands voyage up her shirt. Giving me a little peak of her tummy. Hunger fills her eyes and her tongue slips out of her mouth and does some suggestive movement.

I set my plate down and slowly make my way up the stairs. Not looking at Carly. I don't need to. I can feel her watching me. Letting me know she'll meet me in her room.


	11. Chapter 11

(Carly's POV)

I go up the stairs after her. Making sure nobody was watching me. Sliding up the stairs in a bluff and slithering motion. As if I was a snake sliding through the prairie looking for its prey.

But I don't need to look for her. I know where she is. Her silhouettes letting me know that she is standing at my desk.

The door clicks as I close and bolt it behind me. Sam's body not moving, as she was expecting me.

"What's this?" She asks, her backside still facing me. Her hand holds up my toy. My "special" toy. The pink plastic shines like the neon beam outside the building, as its hold next to the lamp. Her finger playing with the on/off button setting off the light buzzing sounds contributed by the vibrations.

I sense my face smolder. Turing a different shade of red with each passing second. "Uhh…umm…it's my…" I try to think of a good excuse. "Back massager."

Sam lets out a manic laugh. Like she knew I was lying. That she knows what I use it for. Knowing that I dream about her doing those things to me that I do to myself. She throws the toy across the room. Turning around with the same hunger filled eyes as mine. Only greater. Like I was the last piece of pizza and she was fighting my toy for it.

"You won't need that anymore." She licks her lips in a circle motion. Walking towards me with her hips rocking back and fourth in a seductive way.

"Whatever you sa---"Sam interrupts me. Her lips sucking away at my lips. My mouth filling up with her juicy tongue. Moving it in away that was new and exciting to me. Driving me crazy. "Wow, you're good." I say as our lips break apart.

"I had a great teacher." She smiles, pulling me closer to the bed. The same bed we spent many nights together. Sleeping together, wrapped up in each other's arms. As one.

Now it's the same bed, where the magic will take place. Where Sam and I will officially become one. Her lips making a trail of wet kisses from my lips, down my neck, slowly and softly. Stopping a few inches away from the cleavage sticking from my shirt.

I sit her down on my bed and start doing the same. Only this time I clutch onto the edges of her shirt. Pulling up so inch by inch of her body is revealed. Virgin fair flesh at my fingertips, for me to dig into like Sam digging into a cheeseburger.

Her black laced bra hypnotizes me. Something that I never thought I would see Sam wearing. My chest feeling like it's going to disintegrate open as Sam eyeballs me with a haughty, yet sexy look.

"Are you going to take this off me or am I just going to watch you salivate all night?" She leans back, sticking out her chest.

All I let out is an "Oh" as my hands begin to quiver. Stumbling over them as I try to undo the front. My body temperature rising as the bra begins to separate.

"It's like you never saw a pair of these before." Sam chuckles, mentioning what I will refer to as, her "puppies."

"I have….just….not on you." I stammer.

"Yes Carly. I'm a girl."

"We'll see about that." I kiss down her chest. Giving it small quick licks, spelling out the word 'I love you' as I make my way down. Her back hits my bed as I start to unfasten her jeans. Having an easier time doing this then the bra. Her legs slither out of them looking like long branches when they are uncovered.

My hands reach up and hold onto the sides of her white panties. Pulling them down, only to stop when I notice the writing on black sharpie on the front.

"I love you Carly and will always will."

I feel my face start to blush as my fingertips runs through the writing. The sound of her faint laughter mixes in perfectly with her heavy breathing. Kissing the words softly.

Sam's fingers wrap around the sides and pull her panties down. Leaving her completely naked in front of me for the first time. Her legs opening up inviting me in.

I take my time. Kissing her inner thigh. Tickling it lightly. Making my Samantha beg me to stop teasing her. I do let up eventually. Finally going in. Letting my tongue taste everything that makes her so great.

Her breaths become faster and faster. Gasping for the next bit of air to run through her. Sam's hands run through my hair as she cries my name out.

I don't know how long it's been since I began. It feels like forever until Sam yells out my name with a cry for the final time. I lick my lips clean and sit up.

Sam was crawled up in a ball. Her thumb brushing against her lips as her eyes lay perfectly closed.

"Sam." I say more to myself then her. Covering her up with a blanket, I kiss her cheek before going back to the party.


	12. Chapter 12

(Sam's POV)

"Are you sure you're not mad?" I asked in-between bites of my bosco stick. It's been a couple days since our bedroom incident and we never did talk about what happened.

"Why would I be mad? Did you do something horrible that I don't know about?" Carly asks back, tucking her hair behind her ears. Her voice sounding curious like a little kid asking why the sky is blue.

I move my chair closer to hers, moving so only she could hear me and not anyone else who roams the lunch room.

"Well….I did fall asleep when….you know…doing it." I state.

Carly's eyes widen as she figures out what I was talking about. "Oh, that." I nod. "Don't worry about it."

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean, who really cares that you fell asleep during the first time we were having sex." Her voice gets louder and over theatrical.

I begin to feel even more at fault about the situation then before. I mean, I already have enough on my plate with Seattle's biggest douchbag Warren and that I may not graduate. Now I can include this on my plate.

"I'm sorry. Sex is really hard work."

"Excuse me?" Carly cuts me off. "If memory serves me correct, I was the one doing the 'really hard work'." Carly makes coronation marks with her fingers.

A huge smile comes across my mouth. "Right. I'll make it up to you. I promise. How's tonight?"

"Sam, its fine."

"But I really want to make it up to you." I rest my hand over hers so our rings were touching.

"Honey, you don't have to. I swear." Her fingers wrap up in mine.

"Well, how can I go on in life knowing that your 'back massager' made love to you the same night that I was?" I sit back on the chair and cross my arms.

"You don't have to worry. I didn't use it."

"Good."

"I used it this morning." She says self-confidently.

"But I was at your place this morning." My mouth drops.

"You were in the shower."

"Yea, and you were next to the tub brushing your….you don't have an motorized toothbrush, do you?"

Carly's lips wrap around the straw sticking out of her carton of chocolate milk and drinks nonchalantly. "Nope."

"Ohh….that's cold."

"I know." She reaches down and slides her backpack over her shoulder. "Hey, I have to go to the media center and work on a paper. Can I leave you and Freddie alone for a couple minutes?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Whatever. But I can't promise you I won't hurt the guy."

"Please be good." She leans over and kisses me behind the ear. "I love you." Her words entertain me as they go through me.

"And I love it when you do that." I say with a light moan. Feeling incomplete seventh heaven.

"Groovy Smoothie after school?" Her eyebrows cock up forming wrinkles in her forehead.

"Sure." She smiles at me one more time before heading towards the crowd. Being detectable at first but slowly getting smaller and smaller as she gains distance.

"I hate seeing her leave but I love watching her go." Freddie says as he sits at the table, ruining my view of Carly.

I turn around and shoot him disgusted look. "Eww."

Freddie shakes his head. "Must you be a prude?"

"Must you be a pervert?"

"At least I know I'm graduating."

The last statement hurt…not much, but a little. It takes all of my energy to proof to Carly that I can be good and NOT reach over and dig Freddie's eyes out with my fingers like in See No Evil.

"At least I got some from Carly." I mumble under my breath.

"What's that?"

"Nothing. You heard nothing." I move my head left to right. "What are you doing here anyway?" Don't you have a dork meeting to go to?"

"It's called AV club and yes but it got cancelled." He says sternly. "Chad had the flu bug and passed it along to Stephen who then passed it to…."

"Ooops…don't care." I say, sliding my earbugs in and drowning Freddie's voice out with Louis Armstrong and "What a Wonderful World." His lips keep on moving but not a sound hits me. It's a good think I learned how to read lips or I wouldn't know that he's degrading me. I say go ahead. I'm the one that's going to be macking on Carly after school and not him.

"What? I can't hear you?" I ridicule him. "Here, let me turn it down." I adjust the song to something heavier and more rock. Jet Black Stare "Ready To Roll" does the trick. The look on his face is precious as I get up and leave.

Passing by people, faces changing like the songs on my pearpod changes. My feet hitting the tile in the identical motion as the beat of the tune. Walking with a reason. Making everyone stop and stare at me. Having them look at each other and say, "Look out world, here comes Sam Puckett."

But that doesn't happen. It's heartbreaking. But I keep acting like its happening. Stopping by my locker, I deposit some books back in that I no longer need and pull out the books I will close my day with. Shutting the door, I soar back a few feet. My heart jumps to my throat as Warren stands there in front of me. His swaggering smile sending trepidation down my spine. I try to move but my feet fail to move.

"Hello Samantha." Warren says in a silent creep whisper.

"Hi Warren." I say though grit teeth. My hands forming balls of fists, ready to strike at a drop of a hat. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing really." He crosses his arms and leans against the lockers. "I heard from a little birdie that you may not make it to graduation. What a shame."

"How do you know that?"

"I know a lot of things. Especially about a certain someone. A certain someone who has stolen your heart."

He knows? How the hell does he know? Nobody knows about us. A bulge forms in my throat as I fight the words out. "What do you want?"

"It's simple Sam. I want you."

"Well, that's never going to happen." I finally regain the feeling in my feet and begin to walk in the other direction. Only to stop when his voice reaches out to me once more.

"Even if it means I can help you graduate?"

I turn around and start walking towards him. "What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say I know people. Important people. And if you hook up with me then you can guarantee making it to graduation. And that is a smart move. When it comes to Carly."

"What do you mean when it comes to Carly?"

Warren steps closer to me. His body leaning over so his eyes were looking straight into mine. "Well, we don't want anything….bad….to happen to her. It would be a tragic tale if Carly should get seriously hurt and her young like should end. It's your choice."

Warren walks past me, slithering away like a viper. Leaving me cold and frightened. Would he do what I think he would? Will Warren kill Carly if I don't hook up with him? I pull out my cell phone and text Carly, telling her I have something to tell her. Something that would make her hate me. Forever.


	13. Chapter 13

(Carly's POV)

"You're breaking up with me?" The words revolve off my tongue and into the air, floating away like insignificant dust particles. She doesn't look at me. Just keeps on staring down at the burgundy table. Twirling her strawberry blast smoothie with her straw.

"I'm sorry." Sam says more to herself then me. "I'm sorry."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" I try frantically to hold back the tears. Praying that this is some sick and twisted joke Sam is playing on me.

"Because it won't work out." Sam lifts her head and looks at me. "Just think about it Carly. You and I are just not meant to be." Her eyes looking at me as if she was trying to make herself believe what she was saying.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" I bawl out, causing everyone around us to shoot looks at us. Looking at us like we've gone crazy.

"No it's not. Plus….I'm in love with someone else." Sam says quietly.

"Who?"

She lets out an extensive cavernous breath. "Warren."

My eyes grow wide. Hatred begins to build up inside me and discharge through my veins. "Oh, please tell me you're joking." She shakes her head. "Sam, he tried to rape you!"

"He said he was sorry. He's been working on his anger problems. So we are giving it a second chance."

I nod my head. Sliding off the chair, I stand and take the ring off my finger. "Fine. I won't need this." I slam the ring on the table and lean over so Sam and I were face to face. "I hope you and Warren are happy together. Cause when he hits you, and he will, he wont' stop until it's too late. And when you're gasping for your final breath, I want you to ask yourself if it was all worth it. For when they put your body in the ground, I'll be there. Dancing on your grave."

The rain falls like petite pieces of glass, striking down on everything. Shattering into even more pieces when it makes contact. I look up at the grey sky above me. Closing my eyes and slightly opening my mouth, I let the water fill up. Letting it fill up until water was pouring from the sides of my lips.

"Hey," a man grabs my shoulder causing the water to spew out onto the sidewalk. "Are you alright?"

I glance down where the water landed. "Yea. I'm fine." I motion my shoulder away and make my way across the street. Not looking both ways like your suppose to but letting my body float along. The sounds of sirens blaring in the distance fills my head causing me to stop and follow its direction.

Red and blue lights flashing, changing from one to the other as it gets closer. The headlights getting brighter and hotter with ever inch it gets closer.

I close my eyes and hold my arms out. The same way an angel does as it's ready to fly around Heaven. Tires screech across the wet pavement and I'm ready. Ready for everything that's about to happen to me.

I see Sam standing there across the street with the corners of my eye. "This is for you!" I shout as the cop car makes a final ending.


	14. Chapter 14

(Sam's POV)

I still can't get it out of my head. No matter how hard I try, I can still see Carly standing there. Her soul in tranquility, as the cop car rams into her. When her body finally hits the ground, I did as well. My legs giving out from beneath me. Like somebody walked by and paralyzed me.

"Nooo!" I bawl. Screaming until I couldn't scream much longer. Until my scream was replaced with a soft squeak muffled away by tears.

Strangers walk by or stay in place. The officer runs out of his car and to where Carly laid motionless. Spencer was on his way home when the ambulance arrived. His face becomes a ghostly white when he sees Carly being loaded in the back.

"Sam!" he runs to where I still laid. "What happened?"

My lips tremble as I look up at him. The only answer I can think is, "It's all my fault."

It's all my fault. It's all my fault. That's the truth. There's no way around it. I'm the reason why Carly got hit by the car.

Officer Adam Pizzino, the cop driving the car, is sitting next to me. His fingers flipping his hat around. Trying to make as little eye contact as he can. Blaming himself on the inside. I try to tell him it wasn't his fault but he won't believe me.

Spencer is outside on the phone with his granddad. Another person that is devastated by what happened. A woman, about in her later thirties, walks up to us. Her midnight black hair tied back, showing off her brown hazel eyes. Almost a striking similarity between her and Carly.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Fantasia. You here for Carly Shay?" She looks at her clipboard when asking. Saying her name like it's the first time she's heard it.

"Is she ok?" I yelp. Getting up in Dr. Fantasia's face. Officer Pizzino stands up as well. Putting his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to calm down.

"Well, she has some cuts and bruises. The worst is she as a couple broken ribs." She lets out a breath as we do the same. "To be perfectly honest…Miss Shay is fortunate to be alive."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Can I see her?"

"Right this way."

I don't know if I really want to go in. Just standing out here, looking through the window on the door is good enough. Carly is just laying there. Hopeless. Wires coming from different machines, sticking into her delicate arms.

The green line of life support beeping every second. Giving me assurance that she's ok. The door handle giving off a cool feeling as it turns in my hand. The creaking of the door gets her attention. Causing her to sit up gradually on her bed. Wincing in pain with every movement as the door closes behind me, her face changes from hurt to repulsion.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Her words shooting out like bullets, striking me in the heart.

"You still sound funny when you say….fuck." I avoid eye contact and I keep looking outside. Watching the rain fall down and turn the city into an ocean.

"Ha, ha. You're so hilarious. I love it when you make me laugh. Now get out!"

I know she was being cynical. So I shouldn't be surprised that she gives me the finger when I tell her that I wasn't leaving. That I shouldn't feel hurt when she turns from me.

Climbing on the side of the hospital bed, I rest my head on her arm. Placing my lips next to her ear, her heart monitor begins to beep faster in a steady but rapid motion.

"What are you doing?" Carly says.

I move closer and whisper, "I'm sorry. It's all my fault. You're the one I want. Carly, I know this is all fuck up, but I promise I'll tell you everything. Once you get out of here." She touches the back of my ear. Pets it sympathetically, the same way she does when we lay in bed at night, talking about things. Our past, our future, food.

"Please….just leave." Carly whispers. "And don't come see me until I'm back home. Just promise me that."

I nod my head and squash my lips towards hers. At first she moves her head back like she's been hit with an electric shock. But she doesn't remove her lips. Carly doesn't kiss me back even if at one point I could almost feel her do.

Carly just stays there. Letting me suck on her lips. Letting me suck all the pain away until there is nothing left of her so I could leave this place with her inside.

"Bye." She breaths into my mouth. Our lips separating.

"Bye." I say back, petting the side of her face with the back of my hand. Sliding off the hospital bed, I walk towards the door. Coming within mere inches….

"Sam."

"Yea."

She doesn't say anything completely. Just a bunch of random words. Nothing that makes any sense. The expression on her face tells a completely different story. That she knows that she wants to say but doesn't know exactly how to say it.

I wink at her, letting her know that I know what she's trying to say. Blowing a kiss at her, I to let her know how I still feel.


	15. Chapter 15

(Carly's POV)

I can still taste the way she smelled. An assortment of sweet cinnamon and ham. Two days passed since I got hit by the cop car and I ended up here. Two days trapped in a miniature, four wall penitentiary with machines hooked up to me.

And today I get to go home! Home to Spencer. Home to all of his crazy sculptors. Home to Freddie, who I know will be looking through his peephole waiting for me to appear. And home to….Sam.

It's been two days since I last saw her. She kept her promise. That's all that matters. It gave me time to think. Think about everything. Think about the time that Sam and I were together as a couple.

I even made a pro and con list written on the back of a medical sheet. Putting down all the traits that make up Sam Puckett and put them in separate groups. Separating the bad eggs from the good.

**PRO: **Sam is always hungry which makes her always ready for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

**CON: **Sam will eat her food….then she'll eat yours.

**PRO: **Sam looks so cute when she sleeps. I love it when she sometimes purrs in her sleep.

**CON: **Sam always, ALWAYS, hogs the bed and blankets. GRRR!

The list goes on and on. The more stuff I put down on the Pros is the reasons why I think she's cute. Then I realize that the Cons are the reasons that I love her.

The rain finally stats to let up. Leaving the windows stained with raindrops like the tears that stain my eyes. Streaks of the sun peaks through the blinds, creeping up the floor like a viper, finally stopping at the bottom of the of the paper. Pointing it out as if it was a sign. I look down and read it again.

_I can not live without her. I will not live without her. _

The words are enigmatic. Terrifying. Haunting my very essence because they are very much true now as they were when I wrote them down. She means the world to me. She is my everything. When I breathe the air it's her scent I smell. They way the sun brushes against the side of my face are the same when her hand or lips touches down. Without her I'm just an empty soul walking without……

"Hey kiddo." Spencer peaks his head in. Flashing me a smile and speaking in a low tone.

"Hi."

"You ready to go home?" I nod my head and gather my belongings. Yea. Yea, I'm ready. Ready to leave this place and face her.

"You want to go to McDonalds?" He asks me as I watch life past by in a swift pace. As if someone hit the fast forward button on the world.

"No thanks," I reply. Placing my hands on my kneecaps forcing them to stop shaking.

"You sure? We can get something else if you want."

"No, I'm excellent."

"Alright," Spencer grips onto the wheel. His lips trembling. Wanting to say something. But deciding not to do it.

"I'm sorry, Spence," I reach over and rest my hand above his.

"It's ok. I've been worrying about you."

"Well you don't have to. I'll be fine." And it's the way he smiles that lets me know I'm right. Let's me know that he was being the over protective guardian that he never usually is.

The rest of the ride home was quiet. The radio doing all the talking between us. Telling each other how we are feeling with the way the music plays. It stays like that until we are home. Going through the lobby, passing by Lewbert and going upstairs to our apartment.

Our door is opened. By a fracture, Spencer opens the door all the way and stands back. "Somebody broke in. Stay here." Spencer slowly enters the loft. His hands close to his face and balled up in fist. Moving around in a classic boxer's pose, almost as if he was saying, "Put them up! Put them up!"

I glance downward at the floor mat. Orange with mud stains and a washed out portrait of a house with the words, _Home Sweet Home, _plastered on it. The left corner is lifted up and the duck tape that was storing the extra key has been tampered with.

"Uhh…maybe you forgot to shut the door. Yea, that's it." I say walking in.

Spencer puts down his hands. "Oh yea. Must have forgotten." He begins to walk towards the kitchen. "I could use some pie. You want so-----what the?"

I run over to where he was standing. The kitchen table looked like a gourmet bar. Bread, cheese, lettuce, mustard, whip cream, and the pie Spencer was craving was demolished in front of us. Not a single peace gone to waist.

"Somebody ate our food!" He exclaims.

"Maybe you were sleep walking and ate it." A shy laugh leaves my voice.

But Spencer was inflexible. "No, I specifically remember this not being here when I left."

"Can you go get my medication and get us a pizza?" I flash him an adorable smile that always melts his heart.

"Oh….ok. Be back in a minute."

**A/N: ****Hey guys! Sorry it's been along time since I last updated at chapter. It's been really crazy and I made it my goal to have a new chapter up before the 4****th**** of July. So there you go and I promise that I'll try not to make you guys wait for another one. Happy 4****th**** of July! **


	16. Chapter 16

(Sam's POV)

Her shirt still smells like her. Holding it closer to my nostrils makes it more like she's here sleeping with me. Holding each other as we tell one another how much we love each other. But we're not.

And it's all Warren's fault.

It's all his fault my life is more fucked up now then it already is. That I had to drag Carly's heart though the mud causing her to get hurt. It's Warren's fault that I've been blaming myself for everything. Making me feel like I'm nothing.

But then I think about Carly in the hospital. And how I forced myself on her. Kissing her and not feeling her kiss me back. But also in the process not feeling Carly pull away. Giving me some hope that there is still a chance to save our love.

It's that same hope that lets me dream about us as if this whole Warren episode never happened. Carly and I lying on the grass in the middle of nowhere. Looking deep into her eyes. The wind blowing around us forming Goosebumps all over our bodies like the way they form when she touches me. It's a soft, extensive, encounter. Starting from the side of my face, pushing my blonde locks away from my eyes. It's almost like I can still feel her.

Turning my head, my eyes lift open. Everything a miasma, making everything unsystematic shapes of nothing.

"Hey," I hear her say, finally being able to see in perfect 20/20 vision.

"Hi." I say sitting up and leaving against her headboard.

"So, what are you now? Goldilocks?"

I tilt my head to the side and give her a perplexed look. "Goldilocks?"

"You broke into my house, ate my food, and now I caught you sleeping in my bed. Plus, your hair is blonde.

What she is saying makes more sense now. I give her a nod and look down. Making sure not to make that much eye contact, still trying to figure out what she is thinking.

"So….are you just going to sit there and stay silent or are you going to ask me how I'm doing?" Carly asks trying to give me some encouragement to talk.

"Right….how are you…..doing?"

"I'm still a little sore, but I'll live. For now." The last part she whispers.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"Carly, sit your pretty little ass down and talk to me."

"That's no way to talk to me!"

"CARLY!" I growl. This time doing what she was told and sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Well, I don't want to come off like the fanatical, obsessed girlfriend. But…I can't live without you Sam. You've been so essential in my life that without you there is not point of going on." She sniffs back some tears. "I'm sorry….but that's the way it is."

I bring my knees up and hug them forcefully. Carly's cries becoming sobs and the quiet whines becoming ear screeching screams that were so thunderous that I'm waiting for Freddie to come busting in here wondering what happened.

Well this fucking sucks!" I finally say in a tranquil manner that could be misguided for sarcasm.

She turns her head. Locks of her hair covering her face, moving forward and backward with her breath. "What?"

"It seems like no matter what path I choose you end up dead." I punch the headboard with the back of my fist.

"Umm….explanation please!"

I let out a sigh, adjust myself and open my mouth. "Ok, Warren stopped me in the hall the other day…………….."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys, just wondering, How many of you would be interested in reading an iCarly CAM fic or just a regular iCarly fic crossover with the movie Halloween? I'm thinking about writing one and just wanted to know if you will be interested in reading. Let me know, thanks! Also, just wanted to say sorry for taking so long to update, I just moved so I'm trying to get back into things. **

(Carly's POV)

"Carly, get out of the closet!" Sam says knocking on the closet door.

"No!" I yelp. Clutching on the timber baseball bat that use to be Spencer's when he was on the high school baseball team. All my nice clothing hanging just inches above me, providing me more refuge from being found.

Sam told me everything Warren said to her. That if she went with him she would graduate. But that if she said no and stayed with me then he would……

"Carly!" Sam bangs on the door more. "Come out now!"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because he knows you're here and then he will break in and turn me into tomorrow's obituary! I'm too young and pretty to die."

"Whoa, whoa, hold the truck. You're too young and pretty to die? You tried to kill yourself!"

"Yea."

"But when it comes to Warren wanting to kill you, you're freaking out?"

"That's correct."

"What's the difference?" Sam shrugs.

"I like me!" I yell through the door. I really wanted to say something else but the only thing I could come up with was that.

I can hear her claw at the door like a dog wanting to come in. "Come on. Mama wants her special cupcake." She says with a whine. I can almost see her pouting on the other side of the door.

"Let me think….NO!"

"That's it!" Sam grunts.

The door handle begins to turn and make noise. "What are you doing?"

The closet door swings open, smashing into the wall, leaving a small fracture where the handle was. Sam lunges at me, ripping the baseball bat out of my hands and swings it across the room.

"Come here," she says through gritted teeth. Pulling me up by the shoulders and dragging me out of the closet. I struggle to break free of her grasp. But the more I moved the more she held on tighter. Sam finally sits me down on the edge of the bed and sits on her knees in front of me.

"Would you just sit still," Sam holds my hands on my lap. "Warren's not going to hurt you."

"How do you know?" I spat at her.

"Cause I won't let it happen! Warren wants to hurt you, and then damn it he has to go through me."

I glance down at my lap and run my fingertips alongside her palms. "You mean it?" I say delicately.

"Of course I mean it. You made out with me after I threw up and without a mint. And you got yourself hit by a car for me. Who else would do that? Then there is me, who is with a guy just to keep you alive and tries to peak down your shirt occasionally. Face it Shay, we're retarded for each other."

"That's so sweet…I think?" I redden while adjusting my shirt pulling the top down a tad more. We're retarded for each other, I never heard it put that way before. But then again this is coming from Sam so it shouldn't astonish me.

"Oh, I have some stuff for you!" Sam crawls over to grab her bag. The tip of her black boxers peaks out from the back of her pants. "Here." She reaches into the bag and pulls out two new cell phones and hands me one.

"What's this for?" I hold the cell phone out.

"Well since Warren likes to go through my cell phone, I got us pre-paid cell phones. So we can talk worry free. Have late night talks."

"Or late night phone sex." I say casually.

"It's possible." She shrugs her shoulders and laughs. "Oh and here." Sam reaches back into her bag…only this time she pulls out something not so comical and not so secure.

"Sam! What the hell are you doing with that?" I soar all the way back until I was standing on the bed with my back against the wall.

"What, this old thing?" The gun moves along her fingers flawlessly like she's been using it for years. "It use to be my grandfather's."

"I don't care if it was President Obama's! Get that out of here!"

"But wh---"

"But nothing." I point at the bag as she groans, putting the gun back where she got it.

"I was only trying to help you." She folds her arms across her chest.

"I know and I appreciate that. Very much. But do you think leaving a gun with a semi-suicidal teen is smart?" I teasingly stick my tongue out at her.

"Use it or lose it Shay." Sam narrows her eyes and glares a hole through me. She swiftly shakes her head and puts her blonde hair behind her ears. Showing off her willowy neck that I frantically want to plow my fangs "Sorry. There are just things I'm not sure about anymore."  
I slither back on the bed and bring my knees to my chest. "Like what honey?"

She lets out a breath and climbs on the bed and moves next to me. "Like how Jell-O never melts. No matter what you do, it never becomes a liquid again."

"Jell-O? Is that it?"

"No. Then there's about us."

Oh no! Now what? Every time she mentions anything about us it never comes out good and a fifty-fifty chance I end up in a hospital bed.

"It's just that…..no matter how many times I think about it, I never figured out who's the bitch and who's the butch?"

"Sam."

"Yea."

"Can we just kiss and make up already?"

"I prefer kiss and make out."

"Kiss and make out is good."

Sam gives me a devilish smirk before straddling my lap, making sure not to get too close to my ribs. Her tongue going down my throat, pushing it deep down until it can't go much further.

"Mmmm….this is so much fun." I gasp into her mouth, my fingers running along the top of her pants so that only the tips enter the back of her underwear.

"Yea…..totally….fun." She agrees pulling the baggy strands of hair around my face.

I don't know how long we were at it or if even we cared. Spencer wasn't home, so it wasn't that long. I sank deeper in my bed, like it was a sand trap sucking me in. My hair scattered in every direction and my shirt is hanging from the bedpost. The straps of my bra tattered down to my sides showing the trail of bite marks made from my dirty blonde girlfriend.

"What are you doing? I ask, peaking down at her.

"I'm kissing your boo-boos away so you can feel better. Duh!" She responses, going back to kissing the tape covering my ribs. The sound of her cell phone breaks the silence.

"Who's calling?"

"No one, a text." She scrolls through the messages on her phone. The looks on her face tells me who it was from.

"You think he know you're here?" I stutter out.

"No." Sam shakes her head. "He's at the mall and wants me to meet up with him."

"Oh." I sit up and reach for my shirt.

"You're mad."

"Well I can't say I'm exactly thrilled. I put it back on and fix my hair.

Her hand rubs against my kneecap. Away of saying sorry without actually saying it. "I'll call you tonight."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you more." She smiles back.

I lay back down resting my head on the pillow which now smells like Sam's shampoo. She waves and blows a kiss to me before exiting through my window and going down the fire escape. Leaving me here….waiting for tonight.


	18. Chapter 18

(Sam's POV)

The air smells engaging like candy, getting sweeter and sweeter with every step I take down the clammy alleyway at night. They say that walking through an alleyway at night alone is dangerous, but after the time I spent with Warren, a mugger is nothing.

All afternoon he tried to grab on me and put his lips on me. No matter how many times I told him no, that it was a public place.

"Come on baby. You know you want it." He puts his arms around me, holding me close. The strong aroma of his cheap cologne makes me vomit in my mouth.

"I'll be right back." I say pushing him away and standing up.

"Where are you going?" His voice and manner becomes more controlling as he stands up and gets in my face.

"I have to pee." I growl back at him. My fist tightens up, wanting so badly to knock him on his ass.

"Alright." He reaches into my pocket and takes away my phone. "You have five minutes."

"Fucker." I whisper under my breath as I walk away. Walking as fast as I can until I reach the bathroom. I wait until I'm alone before I reach into my bag and pull out my special phone and dail the only number programmed.

"Hello…" Carly whispers before yawning into the phone.

"Aw baby did I wake you?"

"No, no, no, no. I was just resting my eyes." She sounds more awake. "How is everything?"

"Appalling. He keeps trying to put his hands on me and times me when I'm going to the bathroom."

"Maybe you should just leave and come back over."

"I can't," I sighed. "Warren's been monitoring my every move."

"This has to stop Sam. It's gone too far."

"I know but…" I hear Warren's voice from the other end of the door. "Shit, I gotta go." I hang up the phone before Carly can say anything else and slide it back in my pocket.

"What's taking you so long? Warren walks in, securing the door behind him.

"I was just washing up." I stare at the mirror and fix my hair.

"God, you're so hot. You have any clue how bad you turn me on?" He snarls pulling down his zipper.

I let out a quiver and heave another mint in my mouth. The steps echoing into the tranquil night. Peaking into the window and watching her makes me feel like a peeping tom. The sheets barley covering her up. Just from the waist down. Her exposed legs rub against each other and her spine curves like mountain roads.

The window open simple as always and I find myself in the safest place I know. Well…second safest place. I undo my pants and take off my shirt leaving me in a white undershirt and boy shorts. Her body purs as I thrust mine up against hers, pulling the covers over us.

"Sam?"

"Shhh…..I'm here baby. I'm here. Go back to sleep." I run my fingers through the end curls. Kissing her bare shoulder, and putting my hand over her heart, this is the safest place.


	19. Chapter 19

(Sam's POV)

"Achoo!" I sneeze. The sun shines an orange flame through the window casting an affectionate blanket over us.

"Thanks for sneezing on me." Carly says waking up and turning to face me.

"Sorry."

"That's ok. You never called me back."

"I know. Warren was on my every move." I move closer and rub my nose against hers.

"At least you're here." She puts her arm over my side.

"Oh I got some good news and some great news."

"What's the good news?"

"The good news is Warren had to leave this morning. For the next two days he will be out of town."

"Well if that's the good news then what is the great news then what is the great news?"

I place my lips on hers. "I get to take my baby out," kiss, "for dinner," kiss, "a movie," kiss, "and our own hotel room for some serious love making."

"Ohh I love it when you speak romantic."

It didn't take us long to get dress as it did getting out of bed. Our hands engulf one another as we made our way downstairs. The smell of turkey bacon travels through out the lower region of the loft. Spencer was already on the couch watching some cartoons eating his breakfast.

"Morning girls." Spencer says as we come down the last step.

"Morning." Carly waves before plopping down on the chair next to the couch.

"Hey Spencer." I stand behind Carly's chair and place my hand on her shoulder.

"When did you get here?" He looks at me with an inquiring expression. His shaggy long hair tucked behind his ears and his upper lip was coated with a chocolate milk mustache.

"I came last night. You were already sleeping."

"Oh….ok then. Breakfast is made if you girls want any."

"Sure." Carly turns her head up at me. "You want some?"

"No, actually. I….uhh…have some stuff to do. Essential stuff. So, I have to get going." I head towards the door and hear Carly's feet shuffling behind me.

"Wait. What important thing do you need to do?"

"You don't think I'm going to look like this on our first date now, do you?"

Carly lets out a girlish giggle. "Oh."

I glance at her up and down. "Wear something sexy." She nods and I kiss my thumb and place it on her lips. "Bye."

"Bye." She says closing the door behind me. I hop down the stairs, a smile upon my face as thoughts of the promise that tonight can bring.

I start making a mental list of everything I need to do. Find something to wear, pick out a movie, and find a great, but cheap, restaurant and a hotel room. Preferably the Honeymoon suite. It was all going swell….that is until HE showed up.

"Benson." I mumble.

"Puckett." He says looking at me like he smelled a week old tuna fish sandwich.

"I knew my nerd alert went off."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be playing bed romp with Warren?"

I rest a hand over my stomach and nibble my lower lip. Did Warren tell him? "No. I was playing bedroom romp with Carly."

"Excuse me?" He cocks an eyebrow up.

"Yep you heard me. Poor Freddie Benson tried for so many years and couldn't get up to bat. While Miss Sam Puckett comes out and scores a touchdown. And yes, I turned baseball into football." I walked passed him with a smirk.

"Keep on walking Sam. I'll have the last laugh."

"We'll see." I stop and turn to face him. "Seriously. You should stay away from Warren."

"Why?"

"He's a bad influence."

"And you're not?"

"At least when I hurt you, its fun and games. And I make sure you come home in some what a safe form." I flip my hair so it was resting on my shoulders and start to leave. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get ready for my date. With Carly. And this pretty mama plans on being up all night."

The night couldn't have come any sooner as it did this night. Everything was just perfect. I got the dinner reservations, a movie picked out, and the Honeymoon suite ready to be used. But, as of this afternoon, thanks to Freddie, I have some huge news for Carly.

"Come on Sam just relax." I say to myself pacing outside her door. "Everything is going to be alright." Was it? I mean its "normal" these days. But then again I never thought it would happen to me. I mean who thought that I, Sam Puckett, would be pregnant?

"You're what?"


	20. Chapter 20

Carly's POV

"I was thinking about you and Shelby Marx together. Now that would rock." She smiles and puts her hands together in a prayer form.

I shake my head which is not good since I'm feeling light headed. "No. You said you where----"

"Hey you look great."

"Don't change the subject Sam. You're pregnant?"

"What?" Freddie runs out of his apartment. His eyes locked wide as if he saw a banshee.

Sam looks around, first at me, then Freddie, then down where the stairs are. Looking as if she should just run away instead of answering.

"Yes." She breaks down. "I'm pregnant and Warren is the father." Sam inhales back some tears trying to stay tough.

"When?" I asked.

"When what?" Freddie asks also.

"Shut up Freddie." I snap at him and turn back to her. "When did you sleep with him?"

Sam lets out a sigh and lets it spill out. "Before you came out of the hospital. When you came home and found me on your bed. That's why I went there. Because I felt humiliated, I needed you."

I rub my face with the palms of my hands trying to take in everything. "Ok," I turn to Freddie, "I will fill you in later." I turn to Sam and grab her hand. "And you and I are going to dinner and salvage what's left of our date."

We didn't say much to each other or I didn't say much during our car ride. Sam did much of the talking, trying to ease the tension. I just kept my eyes out the window, watching everything pass by.

"You look great." She says.

I looked down at my pink and black dress with fishnet gloves and then over at Sam in her strapless blue dress and her straighten hair, finally noticing how beautiful she made herself look tonight.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I mumble.

"Ah, she speaks. And her I thought you were a mute."

"Ha, ha you're so funny." I roll my eyes.

"You can't still be upset?"

That's easy for her to say, she is not the one who has to vision her girlfriend with some other guy doing the nasty. Eww gross!

Sam finally pulls into a parking lot and parks the car on the far end. The place looks familiar; it was the same place Spencer took me when somebody bought a sculptor from him. La Lugosi.

"We're here." Sam says through a tooth filled smile.

Still in shock, "We're eating here?"

"Uh huh."

"But this place is expensive. We can't afford it."

Sam leans over and kisses me twice on the cheek. "You let me worry about the price and you just worry about filling up your skinny tummy."

"If you're sweet talking your way out of the dog house, you're kissing the wrong cheek."

"Well just lift up that little dress and let me kiss the right one." She plays with my bangs.

"Let's go."

La Lugosi was packed like always with romantic anniversary dinners, trying to score the big business deal, or like in mine and Sam's case, finding out about an unexpected pregnancy.

We were lead to our table, a table with a view of the night life. Neon flashing lights and the shining of the stars give way to sights of the city I rarely see.

A few minutes later a strawberry blonde woman came up to our table. By the way she acted; she was fairly new to the job, working here to pay for college.

"Good evening, I'm Taylor and I'll be your waitress." She introduced. "How may I help you?"

"Could I have beer, wine, and scotch? Vodka?" I reply. "All mixed."

She lets out a laugh. Why is she laughing? Bitch, why are you laughing this is no laughing matter.

"Are you a little young?" Taylor lips her hair back and lets out another detestable laugh. "How about some root beer instead?

"Fine." I droop down in my chair. Sam's foot lightly kicks my leg and gives me a don't slouch look.

"What would you like to order?" She asks.

Sam looks at the menu, her eyes scanning from the left to the right. "Umm…" she bites her lower lip. "I'll go with the steak, well done. Some French fries and a cherry coke."

"Ok." Taylor writes down on her pad then focuses her attention back on me. "And what can I get you sunshine?"

I look down at the menu, down at all the choices I could consume. "Spaghetti is fine I guess."

"Alright. I'll be back with your order." Taylor finishes writing it down and walks away from our table.

Sam looks at me with a forced smile. "This is fun."

"Yea…fun." I look down and continue thinking about everything that has happen in the last couple hours.

It wasn't long until the food arrived which, I have to admit, was absolutely delicious. Sam even surprised me by taking her time eating. Eating like a normal person and not scarping it down like she normally does.

"You like your food?" She asks stabbing her food with her fork.

I nod. "Yea, it's good."

"Ok. Just wondering."

"Oh."

And once again, backed to the awkward silence. Just us sitting there quiet, once and awhile taking a look at the other one, trying to figure out what the other one is thinking about. I debate on weather or not I should start the conversation about Sam's new pregnancy. It wasn't until I hear her fork drop and that she takes a huge sip of water I know she's ready to talk.

"So are we gonna talk about this?"

"Alright." I drop my eating utensils. "What do you want to talk about first?"

"How about the fact that I am now pregnant with Warren's baby." She looks down, puckering her lips out. "And the fact if I even want to have it."


End file.
